warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Rainy Day
This is a songfic based upon a story i have in my mind, i'm planning to type it all up when its stable and ready. This is my first ever songfic, so please, if you have constructive criticism, sure, i can only get better at it, right? But please no mean comments~ thank you and Enjoy!! (Song by: He is we,| song: Blame it on the rain,| Character: Pinemoon: | Other charries: Shadowclaw, Sparrowleap.) ' ''You got me caught, in all this ''mess.. '' Pinemoon stared in disbelief out at Shadowclaw, he was rubbing against a pretty light brown tabby, they had their tails intertwined and my heart got pierce in pain. '''I thought i was his mate... I guess we can blame it on the Rain. '' Pinemoon thought over and over, '''what did i do to him that made him reject me? No, he betrayed ME. He brought this upon himself, i cannot blame myself for his misdoing. ' My pain is knowing, i can't have you... Pinemoon squinted her eyes shut in pain. I can't have you... She opened her eyes, her sight went all blurry and fuzzy as she stumbled around her hiding place. She couldn't bare to watch. Tell me does she look at you the way I do? '' I gathered my thoughts and concentrated hard to hear what they were saying, the tabby looked deep into Shadowclaw's eyes, "I, i know we're from different clans but... I thought i could only be loyal to Shadowclan, but now i realize, i have room in my heart, to love another thing." ''Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? '' Pinemoon looked to Shadowclaw to see how he reacted, he smiled, "Same here, i never loved any cat, besides you." She thought miserably, '''That's what you told me.... ' Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Shadowclaw and the tabby from Shadowclan rubbed against each other and purred loudly, Pinemoon had heard it all and the purrs and watched them rub and lick each other happily. Tell me am i crazy, or is this more than a crush? '' Pinemoon leaned against the bush, tears filling her eyes. She knew what she had felt for the tom was real, although what he felt for her, was fake. ''I catch my breath... '' Pinemoon panted, the pain stabbed her unbelievably hard and she almost collapsed under the weight of her heart sinking. ''The one you took the moment you entered the room... '' She stepped back a little and a twig snapped beneath her paw, Shadowclaw looked towards the bush, startled. ''My heart it breaks, at the thought of her holding you. Her mind traced back to a few moons ago when he looked at her with the same amount of worried expression on his face when she got attacked by a travelling badger. Her thoughts were interupted by a calm but quivering voice, "Shadowclaw, are you alright?" Does she look at you the way i do? Pinemoon's eyes widened as he turned back to the tabby, "Yes Sparrowleap, I'm fine..." Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? She remembered the name Sparrowleap from somewhere before... Aha! The gathering! Pinemoon and Shadowclaw had been official for a few weeks that night and he pointed out the brand new warrior Sparrowleap and introduced her to the tabby, Shadowclaw had announced they were good friends. Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug, and your cheeks brush? Pinemoon wailed silently in her head, When he said they were good friends, i didn't think they were mates... ' ''Tell me am i crazy or is this more then a crush? (more then a crush) 'He fooled us all. '''She shook her head rapidly. ''Maybe i'm alone in this... She stepped back and turned around preparing to sprint away from the pain. But i find peace in solitude knowing... Pinemoon sprinted as far and fast as she could, tears flowed from her eyes, streaming incredibly fast. If i had but just one kiss... This whole room Images filled her head of the fun times they had together. Would be golwing... Her eyes widened, in horror at the thought she couldn't live without him. We'd be glowing... '' She halted, '''Could he really get away from this? ' We'd be GLOWING..... Pinemoon turned and sprinted back following her scent back to the place she came. '''I'm a warrior, a warrior follows the code, i must break them apart. I love him, i always will, but i will despise him too. I'm a WARRIOR! Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way i do? '' She leaped through the bush where she was hiding before, she yowled disrupting them licking each other, purring. ''Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? She hissed, "Sparrowleap, leave. You don't know Shadowclaw like i do." Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and you cheeks brush? Sparrowleap retorted, "Get lost, you're his puny little friend." Pinemoon looked to Shadowclaw, he fidgeted awkwardly. Tell me am i crazy, or is this more then a crush? (more then a crush...) She blurted, "He cheats, he said he was my mate, but he isn't no longer, no, not after tonight, i can never forgive him for what he did." Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way i do? Sparrowleap turned, her eyes narrowed on Shadowclaw, "Is this true?" He nodded, "Because i didn't have the heart to tell her no afterall she went crazy for me, you're the only she-cat i need..." Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? 'No! He lies even now... Sparrowleap!! Don't fall for it, he's lieing, don't believe him!! PLEASE! '''Pinemoon pleaded silently, Sparrowleap's gaze brightened and she smiled at him. ''Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? '' sparrowleap jumped her gaze hardening once more into a deathly look, her claws were unsheathed, "I saw her just before she turned away, the horror in her eyes... That wasn't fake." ''Tell me am i crazy or is this more then a crush? (more then a crush) Shadowclaw hissed, "Get off, i never said you were my mate..." He turned to me, "Pinemoon, get her off of me... I only love YOU. I faked it just to get out secrets from Shadowclan." Does she look at you the way I do? Part of Pinemoon was gullible, part of her was willing to turn around and blurt 'yes, i knew it! I knew you loved me like i loved you.' But she couldn't bring herself to say it, not to him, not ever. Try to understand the words you say and the way you move...? '' Sparrowleap got off and bounded off in the direction of Shadowclan camp, she was furious. ''Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Pinemoon stared in horror, "How could you... You lied to me... I will never trust you again..." Tell me am i crazy, or is this more then a crush......... Category:Songfic Category:Rainfic